


Bad End

by AlphaRedLeader



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Execution, Guns, M/M, Mind Control, No Continuity, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaRedLeader/pseuds/AlphaRedLeader
Summary: "Would you kindly put him down?"





	Bad End

Matt grunted with the effort of fighting his restraints, never giving up even as he was forced to his knees. For a moment he was left alone, and he immediately twisted his wrists to try and work the knot out with the heel of his shoe.

 

“Stop fighting,” the Red Leader asked of him, striding into the room with utmost confidence. He had his head held high and his shoulders squared; the metal heels of his boots clicked against the ground as he regarded Matt like a predator would its prey. For a long moment, thick silence passed between the two and tension burned like a flame.

 

“I did what you  _ asked _ ,” Matt snarled, fighting the shaking of his shoulders, and trying to keep the full-body tremor out of his voice. “What do you want from me?” It was a stupid question and he cursed it coming out of his mouth, but it was already there and god  _ damn it _ he’d made the Leader laugh. Tord’s eye flashed, and his teeth gleamed as he bared them in a snarl.

 

“I wanted to reunite you with an old friend,” he chuckled darkly, motioning to the door. Matt found himself holding breath, kept his gaze on the floor, pointedly ignoring the Leader’s next words. “Maybe now you’ll learn to  _ cooperate _ .”

 

Matt…really didn’t know what he’d been expecting. Maybe Tord had captured Edd, or maybe it was someone else – and his breath caught in his throat.

 

Polished shoes that made no sound as the figure stepped in front of him. Matt’s gaze traveled upward, along the pressed dress pants, the blue collared shirt and dark vest, the carefully knotted tie. A cold glare in the form of harsh pixelated eyes on a black visor background bore into the ginger’s skin, and he felt no mercy from that stare nor the grim, thin lipped frown that accompanied it.

 

“Tom,” Matt breathed, his voice weak and trembling. He gave up on fighting the knotted rope around his wrists at that point, feeling a part of his heart break. “What did he do to you…?” His quiet plea was met with no response beyond Tom turning his head to regard the Leader. Tord sneered.

 

“He won’t answer you.” He chuckled, putting a hand on Tom’s shoulder and looking down on Matt. “He answers to no one but me. Not anymore, anyway. Isn’t that right, soldier?”

 

“Yes, Red Leader.” Matt visibly flinched at Tom’s automatic, almost  _ robotic _ reply. The ginger’s voice was nearly breathless at his next words, filled with sheer venom as he spoke to the Red Leader.

 

“What did you do to him?  _ What did you do?! _ ” he all but yelled, voice broken and tears brimming in his eyes. “What did you…do…”

 

Tord has his hand in his gun, pressing it into Tom’s hand.

 

“Tom,” He said softly, just loud enough for Matt to hear and look up in horror. “Would you kindly  _ put him down _ ?” For once, Tom hesitated. The Red Leader bared his teeth and went on. “ _ Now _ .”

 

Matt looked Tom in the eye – or, as much as he could with that damned visor in the way – and fought for the words to plead for his life. It was useless, that much he knew; he watched Tom raise the gun and level it between his eyes.

 

He heard the safety click off, heard the soft clatter of Tom’s shaky finger on the trigger. A part of Matt knew that Tom,  _ his _ Tom, would never do this. Closing his eyes, he accepted that  _ his _ Tom was dead. This was the Red Leader’s sick and twisted version, this was Tord’s cruel mockery of Matt’s best friend.

 

“What are you waiting for? Shoot him.” Matt didn’t open his eyes.

 

“Yes, Red Leader.”

 

Blank.


End file.
